


Breath of Life

by HyperOwl20th



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperOwl20th/pseuds/HyperOwl20th
Summary: Everything seemed perfect with the Cullens, after the past eventful years they could finally enjoy their lives and not have to worry constantly of vampires trying to destroy their family. Which was the reason they didn't expect for someone to do exactly that...





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to bring this fanfiction to this site and make some changes... it been a while since I have done any kind of writing, (fanfiction style I mean) so bear with me. Thank you and enjoy!

It has been two months after the encounter with Volturi, and it seemed that everything was finally settled in their place. The Cullens finally relieved that they managed to convince the Volturi that their darling Renesmee was not a threat to their society. Finally, they had a natural routine of what would seem a regular Cullen day, the best part is to wake up to the sound of laughter from their angel, going to work or spending a day with Renesmee, coming home and then at the end their day with one of them tucking in Renesmee. It was truly bliss in paradise. Renesmee loved how much her family always wanted to be with her; she felt that she wasn't just her parent's daughter, but she was everybody’s daughter. She loved especially having various activities with her family. From watching Grandma Esme cook for her, Rosalie braiding her hair, Alice buying her clothes and having a fashion show, and Bella reading to her. She also loved when her Grandpa would also read to her, to her “wrestling” with Emmet, and listening to Jasper tell her enchanting stories and going hunting with her Jacob. She enjoyed all of this but the thing she loved the most is when her father would play the piano with her.  
Everything seemed perfect with the Cullens; they felt that after the past eventful years they could finally enjoy their lives and not have to worry constantly of vampires trying to destroy their family.  
It was a regular day in the Cullens residence, their day starting with Edward, Bella, and little Renesmee coming through the main house door. Renesmee ran to the kitchen to greet her grandmother who is already preparing breakfast while Edward and Bella settled in the living room area.  
“Hi Grandma, good morning!” giggled Renesmee as she sat on the stool.  
“Hello beautiful, are you hungry I’m making your favorite, sunny side up pancakes,” Esme said as she turned to her granddaughter with a smile on her face.  
Renesmee giggled and nodded, she excused herself and quickly went upstairs to greet her aunts and uncles when she ran into her grandfather, who was on his way down the stairs to leave for work.  
“Slow down little one” Smiled Carlisle as he ruffled her hair.  
“Sorry, good morning Grandpa” giggled Renesmee and she made her way upstairs turning to her Aunt Alice room and knocking on the door.  
“Hello beautiful,” said Jasper as he opened the door to allowed her in.  
“Hi, Uncle Jasper where is Aunt Alice?” She asked while looking for her aunt.  
“She and Rosalie went shopping and said she would be back later to have a fashion with you, they forced Emmet to go with them to carry the bags,” replied Jasper smiling down at her.  
“Oh, well okay how come you di-”  
“Renesmee sweetie please come down for breakfast” called out Bella from the bottom of the stairs.  
“Coming Momma!” replied Renesmee as she waved bye to her uncle and ran downstairs and walked with her parents to the dining area and took a seat, while they sat next to her, while Esme served her and placed the food in front of her.  
“Thank you, Grandma, it looks good" as she took some bites of her breakfast.  
“Your Welcome sweetie, I will see you later I need to do some errands to do, I’ll be back later,” replied Esme kissing her head and leaving.  
Around the same time Jasper came down and stated he was going to meet up with Alice and that he would be back later; leaving Bella, Edward, Renesmee alone in the house.  
“So Ness what do you want to do today?” asked Bella while combing through her daughter’s hair. “Do you want to come with me later and visit Grandpa Charlie?”  
“No thank you, momma, I want to spend a day with Papa and so he can help me continue with my piano lessons, and then Aunt Alice wants to have a fashion show.”  
“Hmm okay I guess that's alright if that's okay with you Edward?” asked Bella looking at her husband to happened to be silent and focused on looking out the window. Bella turned and looked where he was looking and puzzled looked back.  
“Edward?’  
“Hmm ... sorry, I thought I saw something outside, yes that’s fine Bella.” Edward said while smiling.  
On cue, the door opened to show Jacob entering the house and go towards the dining area.  
“Jakey!!” shouted Renesmee while running to his open arms, and scooping her up into a hug.  
“Hey Nessie, how are you.” smiled Jacob while ruffling her hair which made her pout at him, making him laugh.  
“Hey Jake you came pretty early,” said Bella  
“Yeah I wanted to pay a quick visit to Ness, I don't have time later, Sam and I are going to help the new wolves control their shapeshifting skill more. I promise though Ness that you and I can go hunting tomorrow and who can have me all day okay?”  
“Okay Jakey,” replied Renesmee she was set down by Jake, and he turned to leave.  
“I’m going to be leaving soon too, and to go to Charlie’s, I will see you two later okay.” as she kissed both of them and walked out the house.  
“Papa can we play the piano now please.”  
“Of course, come on.”  
The two set down the piano and Edward began playing little tunes while letting her play some songs as well. While playing Bella’s lullaby, Edward noticed again a figure passing the house. Suspicious he walked up to the front when it opened revealing Jasper and Emmett holding several shopping bags, While Emmett looked ready to drop the bags and run. Renesmee ran to the door to greet Alice and Rosalie.  
“Hi Ness are you ready for our fashion show?” chimed Alice and she walked inside while Rosalie picked up Renesmee and brought her inside.  
“YES!!” giggled Renesmee.  
Edward thought he was being paranoid and shook it off as he joined his daughter and sisters inside. The day went by with everybody doing something until Esme, Carlisle, and Bella returned. When they returned Renesmee, Rosalie and Alice put on the fashion while making Bella try to own some clothes as well much to Bella’s dismay. The day ended for little Renesmee as her parents took her up her room in the house and settle her in. They kissed her head and went downstairs, what they didn't notice in the corner waiting for them to leave the room.  
The hooded figure walked slowly towards Renesmee trying to go unnoticed and waved their hand in front her face to make sure she stayed asleep. Then figure scooped her up and quickly jumped out the window and ran fast away from the Cullens house.  
While Edward couldn't shake when the feeling that something wasn't right, he felt that it was weird that he thought he saw someone around the Cullens house when he noticed that he heard a creak from upstairs and then the absence of his daughter’s heartbeat. He wasn't the only one who noticed as everybody froze before they ran upstairs to see much to their horror Renesmee wasn't in her bed. Panicked they all left the house all running in different directions trying to find Renesmee. Bella and Edward went to the cottage and looked but didn't find her there and ran and looked for Jacob and told him what happened, he phased to his wolf form and ran through the forest after Bell and Edward to find their daughter, but by then it was too late the figure was already swimming away smirking on how easy it seemed taking the Cullens’ heart. It only grew when they heard the Cullens screaming and the howls of a wolf.


	2. Romanian Coven

Two black hooded figures were traveling through a forest of Romania, looking around trying to find something in the forest. Both were part of the Volturi guard sent by Aro to look around the region and see if they find anything.  
“Remind me, again Alec why are we here?” asked one of the figures.  
“If you pay attention, you would know that Master Aro us sent here to see if we can get a lead of another kidnapping of a half-breed, ask me one more time and I will use my power on you” snapped Alec as he lowered his hood and looked around the forest.  
“Yeah but why us why not sent Demetri, you know the tracker?” snapped back the hooded figure.  
“Demetri is currently on another mission, Elijah, and please shut your mouth you are annoying me, so stop whining and try to find something we can bring back to Master Aro.” Snapped Alec rolling his eyes he walked in front and looked around the forest.  
Out of the corner of his eye Alec could have sworn he saw a figure past by him, he turned and was ready to pursue the figure when Elijah went in front of him. Growling Alec moved away from him.  
After looking around Elijah returned to look at Alec and raised an eyebrow “What are you looking at Alec there is nobody there?”  
Growling Alec turns away from Elijah “I thought I saw something but thanks to you I lost sight of it, why don’t you make yourself useful and go south and I take north, and we will meet back here in an hour.”  
Alec didn’t give Elijah time to answer as he turned and ran toward where the figure took off hoping he could find it. After a few minutes of nothing Alec, about give up on the search when he was suddenly hit with scent of Vanilla and Cinnamon, he decided to follow the scent when he caught sight of a figure who didn’t look much taller than him, the figure was crouching down looking at the ground with their back towards Alec. Thinking this person may have connections to the kidnappings he decided to release his mist towards the figure to numb them and take them back to Volterra. Although before the mist could reach the figure, the figure jolted up and turned and ran away which made Alec growl and ran after the figure.  
The person thinking that they could lose Alec the figure decided to jump into the trees and jump across them which Alec thought was foolish and followed them. Soon Alec realized the figure was running towards an old castle and jumped over a gate; he decided to speed up before he could lose the figure in the castle. Right when Alec about to catch the figure they stopped, and turn to face him. Alec also stopped, and before he knew what happened he transport to a place he seemed to remember, he looked around and he saw was angry villagers shouting things at him.  
“Burn!”  
“Kill them before they kill us!”  
“Burn the witches!” was shouted by villagers as they lit something and soon engulfed Alec.  
Alec realized he was transported to when he was burned as a witch, with that in mind Alec heard a blood-curdling scream the made him turn to his right and saw his twin trying to escape from her stake, as she screamed bloody murder and desperately tug and her bonds as the fire engulfed her. Alec froze as his lungs started to fill with smoke and wondered how he was back at stake. He waited for Aro to appear and save them but he never came, after what seemed hours of hearing his twin screaming Alec felt something clasped around his neck and as he blacked out.  
When he came about, he noticed he was inside the castle, and there was a room full of vampires around him and glaring at him when he heard someone speak.  
“Well, Well who do we have here, one of the Volturi’s witch twins” Alec turn to find the source of the voice when he saw Stefan smirking at him as Vladimir sat next to him also smirking at him. Alec also notices they sitting on thrones like his masters and in steps below them was two beautiful women one with platinum blonde hair and one with dirty blonde hair who look like royalty also smirking at him. Next, to Stefan and Vladimir, two figures were hooded one with a forest green dress and navy blue dress, when Alec realized one of the hooded figures was the one he was chasing.  
Alec tried to use his mist, but nothing would happen, confused he touches his neck and felt a collar around his neck that only made Stefan laugh and make Alec more irritated.  
“I’m afraid we can’t allow you to use your power,” Vladimir said as he smugly looked at Alec and turned to Stefan “So what should we do with this Volturi Scum.”  
Before Stefan could answer Vladimir one of the females, the one with dirty blonde hair spoke up “I say we burn him and sent his ashes back to his masters and his witch twin.”  
“Alicia that would be foolish as we can’t risk the Volturi finding out about our coven, and father asked for Uncle’s opinion, not yours.” replied the platinum-haired female as she rolled her eyes.  
“Arianna don’t-”  
“That’s enough from both of you!” snapped Vladimir at his two daughters, who glared at Alec as if he was to blame and bowed their heads.  
“Now, again what to do with the witch twin, perhaps we ca- yes what is it, my dear,” Vladimir spoke as he turned his head to the right towards the hooded figure. They stayed silent for a moment before Vladimir hummed and seemed to think about some before he replied to the figure.  
“Yes, but how can we be sure he would try to escape or cause harm… yes, I suppose we can do that. Let me have a moment to discuss it until then take him to the dungeons and make sure he doesn’t escape.” Stefan and Vladimir rose and left to with the hooded figure with the green dress while the rest stayed behind.  
Two guards came behind Alec and took by his arms and dragged him to the dungeons as he was thrown and locked up. The two guards glared at him and disappeared to upstairs muttering how the witch twin should just be killed. After a few minutes, the door opened, and hooded figure, with the navy blue dress, appeared in front of Alec’s cell and threw in a bag of red liquid that Alec saw was blood.  
“You should drink it, who knows when you will able to have another feed.” Spoke the figure, their voice sounded like a chime of bells. After the figure turned and left the dungeons, after a few minutes of him staring at the bag of blood. Alec rip opens the bag and hungrily drank the blood, right before the guard came back down and opened his cell.  
“Get up the masters have decided your fate Volturi scum.” Snapped one of the guards as the dragged him back up to the throne room where it seemed nothing had changed except everyone was standing with Vladimir in the front while holding the hand person with the navy dress.  
Once Vladimir saw Alec he sneered and said: “We decided before we can think about killing you, that we will found out how the Volturi has been doing these past few years and get the information we need.” “If it were up to me, I would let you rot in the cell, but it seems my lovely adopted daughter took pity on you, so you will able to walk around the grounds on certain terms.” “You are not allowed to leave the grounds and be constantly watched; you will also need to serve as a guard to my adopted daughter… although she is capable of defending herself, know this if one harm comes to her of any kind while you are here and you will be set on fire.”  
Vladimir and the hooded figure walked closer to Alec, Vladimir glared at him before he turned to the figure. “You may lower your hood, my dear.”  
As the figure lowered her hood, Vladimir introduced her which shocked Alec and could not believe who the person was.  
“Alec meet my adopted daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen Romanini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter? leave some comment and kudos and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Enter the hidden ones

“Alec meet my adopted daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Romanini.”

Alec could only put as being puzzled of how can the Cullen’s darling offspring be in Romania away from her family when he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from his head.  
“ _Please follow me; I’ll show you to your chambers.”_ He looked up and saw Renesmee look at him and then walked outside the throne room.

He quickly followed, trying not to notice all the death glares he was receiving from vampires and an alarmingly amount of half-breeds and creatures that smelled very grotesque.

“ _They do smell because they are shapeshifters, Alec_ ” Chimed Renesmee, who stopped when she noticed he was taking too long. Alec scowled at her, “Never go inside my head again, or..”

“Sorry, but I’m going to stop you right there before you get killed. Now come along we need to find your chambers.” Renesmee said as she turned and walked away, but paused to make sure this time Alec was following her.

After a few minutes of walking towards the guards' wards, Arianna found them and informed them that Stefan and Vladimir placed Alec’s chamber close to Renesmee’s chamber to keep a closer eye on the Volturi guard. So with that, they went towards the chambers and saw that his chamber was next to Renesmee's chambers, upon walking closer to his chambers, a guard was waiting for them.

“The Masters have sent some guidelines for… him” the guard glare at Alec when stating Him. And continued “First, He always must be in your sights or near you, he is not allowed to free roam without you. Second, he needs to have meetings with the masters whenever they want to inquire about any information they deem useful to us. Third, The neck brace needs to always stay on him unless permitted; we can’t risk him trying to use his powers on us. Fourth, to remember he is now serving as your personal guard and should he turn against you or any harm is placed upon you, he will be interrogated before being destroyed”. While the last remark the guard smirk at Alec and turned, although he before he could be too far away he paused and faced them again “Oh and if he breaks any of the guidelines he will be set on fire.” with that the guard disappeared and left Alec and Renesmee alone in the hallway.

“I wish I could convince them to let to take away the neck brace to grant you some freedom, and it doesn't make sense not to allow the usage of your power if you are to be my guard... I’ll try harder next time I meet with Vladimir and Stefan, Alec” Renesmee told Alec while she opens the chamber door and allowed him to enter.

“First, Are you not afraid that I will use my power against you and secondly, why do you care,” questioned Alec while he observed the chamber. It was a pretty spacious room, with a queen size bed in the middle of the room, dressers in one side of the wall and a desk and bookshelf in the other. There were a large walk-in closet and a restroom attached to the room.

“Because I don’t believe you should be some prisoner an-”

Alec with a huff quickly turned to Renesmee, making her jump and snapped at her. “You are just upset you got stuck with a babysitter, because clearly, Vladimir does not trust you enough, besides I do not need your pity half-breed.”

Hurt flashed briefly on Renesmee before she quickly replaced it with a small smile and bowed her head. “I’ll let you rest if you need anything you can call for me next door… I’ll see you tomorrow, Alec.”

With that Renesmee turned and left the room, Alec scoffed not caring if he hurt the feelings of the Cullen spawn and turned and walked towards the bookshelf looking anything interesting. On the shelf, there were mostly classic books of different genres. Finally, he chose to settle for Dracula, although he always saw it as a comedic representation of vampires, huh if only humans knew even a snippet of the truth of his species. Once he finished the book, he decided to explore a little of his ‘chamber’ when he caught a glimpse of the outside. There he could see the castle grounds and the different species of vampires, half-breeds, and so-called shape-shifters. There was the so call the wards for the guards in the east in the middle was a plaza-like area and towards the west was The way it was set up it reminded him of old kingdoms with villages around the palace. It reminded him about the town he used to live in when he was human. Then after he finished scooping out the area, he continued with other books from the shelf, until he noticed that the sun was rising to start a new day. He then began to hear the plaza and castle start to come live with noise when his door open to reveal Renesmee in a short burgundy dress that reaches just above her knees, and she left behind her long cape and hood.

“Stefan and Vladimir want us to join in breakfast, and I brought here a set of clothes for you to change into.” She walks towards Alec before she pauses and leaves the clothes on the desk; she then turns to leave the room while stating. “I’ll wait outside to let you refresh yourselves, and we’ll go to the eating hall.”

After a few moments Alec finally walks to the desk and grabs the clothes and turns to the bathroom, while there he noticed he was given a burgundy shirt with black pants and black shoes, the layout of the clothes seemed like his standard Volturi guard clothes and he rolled his eyes of the thought of the Romanian Coven trying to be like his. After refreshing, he opens the door to see not just Renesmee waiting for him but as well as one of the daughters named Arianna. Ariana noticed Alec first and smile, then turning to Renesemme for a few seconds before she disappeared. Renesmee then turned to Alec with a smile.

“She was just wondering how did you spend your night…”

There was an awkward silence before Renesmee sighed and walked towards the eating hall. With that, Alec also followed her again, noticing people stopping to either stare at them or glare at him. He also sees that everyone would either do a curtsy or bow their heads towards Renesmee. Once entering the hall, he noticed at almost everyone as in the people near the thrones from yesterday was already seated. With Vladimir and Stefan across from each other, and Arianna and Alicia seated left to their father with a vacant seat next to Arianna and two other vacant seats right to Vladimir.

“Ah, you finally have decided to join have you, my dear, please sit my dear.” Vladimir expressed as he motioned Renesmee to sit.

 _“Alec, you can stand behind me, I’ll see if I can sneak some blood for you_.” with that Alec moved behind Renesmee and remained stoic to any from those in the room. “ Is mama not joining us today?” Renesmee questioned when she notices that everyone became to feed without her. While Alec looked puzzled at the mention of her mother, did Isabella leave the Cullens and take Renesmee with her?

Stefan answered her question but never taking his eyes off the papers, he was reading. “She said she would rather feed in her chamber today and that you and Alec could visit her after you have finished your feed… or you can join her if you wish.”

Renesmee looked at Vladimir almost silently asking for permission, when he gave the nodded of yes she smiled and rose from her seat. Took three glasses of blood and motioned Alec to follow her. Halfway to her mother’s chamber, she turned towards Alec.

“You should feed now in case there are guards at her chambers; I don't want to risk you getting in trouble.”

Alec quickly fed, trying to understand why is Renesmee willing to break some rules to make him feel comfortable, but he was not willing to actually voice his question. After the two continued to the chamber, once there Renesmee nodded at the two guards in front of the doors. The two guards then nodded back and left their station. Renesmee then turned to the door, lightly knocked before she entered the room. There with her back towards them was a woman, who Alec could not recognize as Isabella. Renesmee smiled and went to kiss the women on the cheek and stood in the position for a while before standing up straight and let the woman also stand up.

“Alec let me introduce to my adopted mother, you possibly know her, she is Didyme Volturi Romanini.” Renesmee introduced her while looking at the Didyme in loving daughter way, almost like she was Renesmee birth mother. That’s when Alec remembered Didyme had the power to make anyone happy almost to the point to love her.

“Of course he knows who I am sweetling, I was still around when he became part of the guard.” Didyme smiled at Renesmee and then turned towards Alec. She smiled towards him and walked towards the kitchen that is attached to her room.

She then came out with another cup of blood “Would you like some blood, Alec, and I have a few left over if you want it.”

Alec slowly walked towards her and grabbed the blood while staring intensely at her. Was she the real Didyme, or was she an imposter. Didyme noticed Alec’s questioning stare and laughed.

“Yes, It's actually me, Alec.”

“But how werewolves killed you, Aro told us,” he questioned her while noticing Renesmee look at him and then towards Didyme.

Didyme frowned before she slowly sighed and sat down to explain, “Aro lied to you all, I was almost killed yes, He tried to kill me. He didn't like how I was distracting Marcus from his duties and decided I needed to be destroyed.” she looked down and took another breath before she continued. “I managed to escape, and the Romanian coven found me and let me join to be safe from my brother.”

Alec just continued to stare at Didyme… Aro tried to kill his sister, he could never, and why hasn't she come back to the Volturi or Marcus, his master has never been the same after her supposed death.

“She’s scared that if he finds her again that he will finish what he couldn't last time. She always has to be hidden but still hopes that one day she can return to Marcus, but it's complicated.” Renesmee commented as she walked towards them and sat at the feet of Didyme and laid her head on Didyme’s lap. As Didyme began to run her fingers through Renesmee hair and smiled down at her.

“Its the same situation with you sweetling, you are hidden because of Aro destroying your family, its a miracle that wolf of yours managed to track down Vladimir and help you escape.” “Once you came into our family, I knew I had to help you fill that void and Vladimir, and I decided to make you our adopted daughter to give some of the love from your lost family.”

Renesmee just hummed and closed her eyes, allowing Didyme to use her power on her and keep her happy as any talk about her family’s death always made her upset. While Alec’s mind was turning, what lies have they planted in Renesmee’s head and what are they planning that they needed to kidnap her from her coven and make her believe that the Volturi actually killed her family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaves some thoughts on what you thought about this chapter.


	4. Hunting Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: forms of violence and character death...

It has been a month since Alec was forced into staying with the Romanian coven and everything seemed to have a routine. Such as the day begins with breakfast with the “royal family” who are Stefan, Vladimir, his two daughters Alicia and Arianna, Didyme and Renesmee. Apparently, there is another member of the family that is currently in a mission but is rumored to be returning soon. After Renesmee went with her duties or checking on the statuses on the guards and training of the guards. Alec is unaware of what training is as Stefan stated that he has not reached that privilege yet. So, while Renesmee is with the guards during training Alec stay in the castle with Arianna who is not as bad as he thought. According to Arianna, Renesmee has spoken positively about the Volturi guard and both girls find him “interesting”. After once Renesmee returns they either the day with Arianna or Didyme, until its time for dinner. Then to end the day is returning to his chambers and converse until Renesmee leaves to sleep.

Over the month he and Renesmee have moved from that awkward stage and have become acquainted with each other. Renesmee loves hearing about the many places Alec has visited but she never asks why he visits a certain area. He also notices that she makes sure not to talk about places in the United States probably because of her thinking her coven being “murdered”. There are times when he tries to touch on that subject but she quickly changes the subject. In return, Renesmee talks about herself like how she did not start as a member of the royal family but as a guard of Arianna. Then it changed when Didyme decided to adopt her and someone else and how Arianna and she are very close, to the point the Alicia has become very rude towards Renesmee. As Alicia does not appreciate first, not being the center of attention, and second having Renesmee steal away her family.

Over the month Alec has only had one meeting so far with Stefan and Vladimir, to which they ask him multiple questions about the Volturi guard, his masters, who have powers and other questions. Of course, he does not give specific details in his answers, and when Renesmee is asked to make sure he is not keeping any information out she always seems to lie for him. Whenever he asks her why is she lying she simply states.

“You told me to stay out of your head and I'm trying my hardest comply with your request.”

Today started like all the other day before, with breakfast with the family only when Renesmee stood to leave for the training she was stopped by Vladimir. After a few silent moments between the two having a mental conversation. She then turned to Alec and motion her to follow her to the chambers.

“I have a day off today as someone is coming today” she giddily informed him as they enter his chamber.

Alec raised his eyebrow of how excited she was for the newcomer, and connected the dots on how its the missing family member and Didyme’s second adopted child, meaning Renesmee’s “sibling”.

After a few hours, Didyme came also very excited to Alec’s chamber to bring Renesmee into the throne room. Renesmee didn’t even wait for Didyme and Alec as she disappeared, leaving Didyme laughing and bringing Alec and herself to the throne room. Before they reached the throne room’s door a guard stopped them and told Alec to put on a cloak. Which made both Didyme and Alec puzzled but neither question it and were allowed to enter once Alec was wearing the cloak. There the saw Renesmee and another male embracing, this male was quite tall and if Alec didn't know any better would think it was Edward Cullen. Although he looked around a year younger and had hazel eyes instead of golden. Another thing is that the male had a heartbeat that matched Renesmee’s heartbeat. The male turned and with Renesmee made his way towards him and Didyme. Didyme embraced the male with a strong hug before she planted a kiss on his forehead.

“How was your traveling sweetheart?” Didyme asked as she ran her finger through the male’s bronze hair.

“It was well mother, not too interesting nor boring, I missed you and Renesmee though.” He replied while turning to Renesmee and then back to Didyme when he noticed Alec.

Renesmee also seemed to notice Alec and became flush with embarrassment for not introducing who the male was.

“Oh! I’m sorry I forgot to make introductions, um this is my brother Andrew Mason Romanini.”

“Pleasure to meet another one of Renesmee’s strays.” Andrew greeted only to laugh when Renesmee pouted.

“I do not have strays!” she exclaimed.

“Sure you do Sis, first Nathan, being a shapeshifter and vampire and them Dimi and now this one.” Andrew laughed and ruffled Renesmee’s curls.

“Speaking of which I didn’t catch your name,” Andrew asked Alec when the mood shift with Renesmee and Didyme both becoming serious.

Renesmee looked between Alec and her brother before she sent a message to her brother.

“ _Please, when you find out please don't do anything stupid ok, he’s not dangerous._ ” Which made Andrew also become serious and he glare at both Renesmee and Alec.

“Who is this, Renesmee?” Andrew asked his teeth grinding as he walked closer to Alec only to be blocked by Renesmee.

“You need to promise me that you won't do something stupid Andrew, please promise me!” Renesmee begged while looking between Alec and her brother.

“Fine” Andrew grumbled and back away a little to let Renesmee walk freely.

Renesmee stood beside Alec taking a breath and motion Alec to take off his cloak.“Andrew meet… meet my new guard… Alec Volturi.”

A hiss was heard as Andrew crouch almost ready to attack Alec when he crumbled to the floor and frantically looked around.

“YOU PROMISED!” Renesmee snapped as she glared at her brother.

“THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW IT WAS ALEC FRICKING VOLTURI!!” Andrew snapped back as continued to frantically look around.

That's when Alec realized that Renesmee was using her power on her brother to protect him, which made him confused but also feel slightly smug that she was protecting him over her brother. His thoughts were interrupted with Didyme snapping at the siblings.

“THAT'S ENOUGH! Renesmee release your brother and Andrew you will not attack Alec physically or mentally once your sister releases you, am I clear!”

Both siblings mumbled yes before Renesmee released her brother, with Andrew standing up while giving Alec a death glare. Then once he took a breath, he turned to Renesmee.

“How, and why?” he questioned.

“Alec was captured and as a sort of punishment he needs to be my guard, so it's not like I choose him.” Renesmee stated while lying through her teeth.

Andrew knew his sister was lying it like he said she collected strays, it was either they work for her or they are sentenced to die. He knew his sister had a good heart and she always made sure to give everyone a trail before having an actual death sentence. He was just afraid that one day she will be taken advantage of.

“Ok sorry, sissy… just you know how I get I want to make sure you are happy and safe. Andrew explains himself while hugging Renesmee. After a moment Andrew releases his sister and turns to Alec.

“I’ll give you a chance because obviously, my sister saw something redeemable in you enough to make Vladimir reconsider killing you.”

With that statement, Renesmee tired not to make her blush noticeably before she smiled at the two that was quickly wiped off when she noticed Vladimir, Stefan, Arianna, and Alicia. That's when Alec realized how quickly Didyme, Andrew and Renesmee changed their demeanor.

“Welcome back son, I’ve seen you have met Alec.” mused Vladimir as he turns to look at them. Renesmee realized she was standing too close to Alec moved away from him.

“Yes I have sir, and interesting fellow.” commented back Andrew while never breaking eye contact with Vladimir.

“Good, because he is going to be also your guard... Since you have returned we can ease the training duties off Renesmee and split the days between you two.”

Both siblings nodded understanding this had to be a strategic move but they were not going to question it. Before anything was said was four guards burst into the throne room with two of them carrying someone, who Alec recognized as Elijah, apparently Elijah also did.

“Alec! Help! Use your power to get us out of here!” He screamed while trying to break free.

Alec silently stood next to Renesmee and Andrew moved closer as they all notice Vladimir and Stefan staring at Alec, to witness if he would follow Elijah commands. The attention was taken away when a guard spoke.

“Master we found this vampire trying to break in the castle, he’s a Volturi.”

Stefan looked at the struggling vampire “Indeed he seems to be… is he your friend Alec ?”

Alec continued to stare at Elijah wondering what he should say and what will be the outcome… he didn't realize he was taking to long to answer he heard a voice in his head.

“ _Alec… are you okay… you...you need to answer_.” Renesmee worriedly stared at him, silently asking him to answer truthfully and quickly.

“No, he is only a colleague in the coven lower rank, but he means nothing to me or Aro.”

Stefan nodded and ask Alec one more question “Would he know any valuable information”

“No” Alec quickly answered.

“Very well then… guards let him leave or he can stay and get killed,” commented Stefan.

The guard nodded and released Elijah who looks at Alec for a moment before he quickly left. Not only a second later and Vladimir chuckled and turned to the guards.

“Tell all its hunting season quick.”

The guard as sadistically smiled and left following the running Volturi. When a second later the whole plaza roar in screams and rumbling, then Vladimir turned to Renesmee and Andrew. The two siblings kneed in front of him.

“ I want you to make sure he’s destroyed if the other guards can't get to him do you understand. Take Alec with you.”

“Yes, sir” the two agreed and stood up and motioned Alec to follow them and ran off.

Alec followed the two through the tree as below was chaos with vampire and shapeshifter running, screaming and laughing all directions.

“They are hunting him and toying with him for sport,” Andrew commented while Renesmee continued.

“They sometimes play too much so Vladimir sends us to make sure the mission is actually finished.”

Then a Vampire appeared them “Princess Renesmee, Prince Andrew we have grown bored you two can finish him off.”

“Understood let everyone know to return to the castle” Andrew ordered as Renesmee sighed and disappeared.

“Come, Alec follow me, Renesmee is going to allure Elijah towards us.” Andrew and Alec ran to a clearing and waited for Renesmee.

Not long after Renesmee can into the clearing with Elijah… although Elijah was calling Renesmee by a different name.

“Mary please talk to me, what are you doing here?”

“I here because you could not protect me you let me become this monster” Renesmee responded.

“No, Mary! I would never, you know that Mary.” cried Elijah trying to come closer but was stopped.

Andrew then came next to Renesmee and spoke: “That's enough, you young Elijah have failed and I am afraid consequences need to be made.”

That's when Alec connected that Renesmee is using memory as an Illusion, making her be someone named Mary and Andrew as Aro.

“Master please I’ve found Alec he with the Romanian coven, he's the one who has fai-”

“Enough! Alec, young Mary if you please.” Andrew stated and Alec followed Renesmee movements unsure what will happen next.

“No! MARY! Don't do this please MARY!. Elijah cried.

Renesmee then grabs Elijah's arms and looks up towards Alec. “ _Alec I need you to break his head off, Andrew can't do it since he is supposed to be Aro_.”

Alec turns to Renesmee and mentally responds to her “ _No, I want no part of this, I am technically still a Volturi”._

Renesmee looks worried and brings Andrew into the conversation. “ _Alec please, I don't want to break your trust but if you don't Andrew will need to use his power to make you.”_

That's when Alec started moving against his will and placed his hands around the struggling Elijah.

“ _Alec, I don't want to make you but you have to guards are recording you and the entire coven are watching you… it's a test..._ ” “Alec please my boy finish so we can return back home.” Andrew acted also silently asking Alec.

Alec looks between Renesmee, Andrew, Elijah and the guards hiding in the trees before he nodded snapped off Elijah's head. After the two guards came out and respectfully nodded towards him before they burn the body. Renesmee waited until the guards left when she embraced Alec.

“I'm so sorry Alec, I didn't want to make you but Stefan and Vladimir gave me no choice. I hope you can one day find it to forgive me,” she whispered in his ear, while Andrew stayed aside staring at them.

Alec slowly returned the embrace and placed his head next to her. He killed someone from his coven he knows he has created a death sentence from his coven as well. He allowed Renesmee to bring him into a memory of a meadow full of lavender to calm him. While Andrew sighed and closed his eyes worried about how close his sister is becoming to Alec, that can create a problem for them.


	5. Training....

Renesmee, Alec, and Andrew all returned to the castle and continued into the throne room; the whole coven was waiting for them. Stefan and Vladimir were on their thrones while Didyme stood behind them with Arianna and Alicia sitting on the stairs below. This scene was similar to Alec although now everyone was gracing him with smiles, or pained smiles mostly coming from Didyme and Arinna. Renesmee and Andrew remained with a poker face that they placed ever since they left the clearing and proceeded to kneel in front of the leaders, while Alec remained standing.

“Rise, my children; you have made not only your mother and me proud but your entire family.”

Stated Vladimir while the whole coven roared with cheers. Renesmee and Andrew both rose and stood next to Alec but remained stoic. Vladimir rose his hand to silence the crowd before he turned his attention to Alec.

“Now, Alec, it seems we misjudge you boy, you have proven some alliance I would say calls for an award of some sorts.”

This caused quite the shock throughout the coven, especially the royals. Alicia was the one who was the most surprised, which turned into anger, giving a glare towards Alec and Renesmee. As if Renesmee was the one who told Vladimir that Alec should be awarded. Guards and the rest of the coven all whispered wondering what kind of award would their master give to the Volturi.

“It's not a big award, but it is still an award none the less ... First, you are now allowed to free roam within castle grounds without Andrew or Renesmee by your side. Second, are now an official guard and will take part in any training with the rest of the guards. Finally, since you are now an official guard, you shall be treated as a part of this family, meaning no one from the guard or royal can harm, taunt, or fight you.”

This was a shock to most of the coven to think just a little test could give this much freedom to someone who is supposed to be a prisoner. While others silently knew this was another test, killing Elijah was just the first part of the test. Alicia, although was fuming on how weak her father was becoming allowing so much freedom to an enemy. Her thoughts were cut short when her uncle dismissed most of the coven only leaving the highest-ranking guards.

Stefan cleared his throat “Now back to regular business; we need to change the schedules of Princess Renesmee, Prince Andrew, and for Alec. Nathan…”

Alec turned to see the person named Nathan, who steps from out of the crowd, this was supposedly one of Renesmee’s strays. Nathan was a dark-skinned, 6’0 young man with brown hair but golden eyes. They were different from the Cullens golden eyes though as Nathan’s were more yellow that reminded Alec of a Child of the moon. He remembered that Andrew stated that Nathan was a shape-shifter.

“Nathan, who is tasked for the next week who will guide Alec with guard training and duties while Princess Renesmee and Prince Andrew also resume their duties.”

“Yes, master” affirmed Nathan while he stared at Alec for a moment then turned and smiled at Renesmee before he was dismissed with the rest of the guards to return to their positions.

Vladimir stood from his throne, prompting everyone to either stand or give their attention. “Well today was certainly was an exciting day, you may return to your chambers and will be in attendance tomorrow for breakfast at the dining room. Rest well.”

Vladimir stated while looking at everyone before he disappeared from the throne room. Stefan and Alicia both followed Vladimir leaving Arianna, Didyme, Andrew, Renesmee and Alec alone in the throne room. Didyme smiled give a hug to each princess and prince and bid them all a good night before she too left the throne room after there was a silent moment with no one else moving when Renesmee broke the silence with a quiet sigh and walked away towards her chambers. The rest all look at each other before they too started to follow Renesmee out of the throne room and towards her chamber. Which puzzled Renesmee as all she wanted to do was climb into her bed and sleep away, but she did not have the heart to send everyone away especially to Arianna and Andrew as she always loves the times they spend together.

Once they reach her chamber, each took a place to settle, with Renesmee one her bed with Arianna besides her, while Andrew lied on the floor and Alec sitting on the window ledge. After another awkward silence, Alec finally decided to put an end to it and asked Renesmee and Andrew a question.

“Andrew, I must ask on why you look so familiar, I know you, and Didyme adopted Renesmee, but you two seem actually to be biologically related in some sort?”

This question first was answered by laughs from Andrew and Arianna while Renesmee gave a faint smile. Which only grew for all of them when Alec huffed in annoyance from being laughed at.

“Sorry, sorry we are not laughing at you I swear its just a game we love to play to see how fast can people notice. Basically to answer your question is simple, its, because Renesmee and I are biologically are related, she is technically my cousin.” Andrew answered while looking at Renesmee.

Alec only was made more confused as Edward had no biological siblings, well as far he knew.

“That's because my father never knew about his half brother, my uncle also became a vampire during the Spanish Influenza epidemic, and he happened to impregnate a human accidentally. Vladimir found him not long after he brought me to Romanian. We only found out by records matching between my father and his father death certificate and how they both had the same father but different mothers.” Renesmee explained before silenced, while not looking at anybody.

Andrew decided to continue explaining but silently worrying about his sister. “Since we look so close to age, we decided to create the illusion as being twins, and besides I feel more of a brother than a cousin to her since we are the only family left.”

After a few more hours of mindless conversing, they all decided to each go back to their chambers as they all noticed Renesmee was not joining and mostly in her little world. Alec was the last one to leave and gave a glance to see Renesmee laying on her bed with her being engulfed by her blankets.

The next morning everyone was present at breakfast well almost, and most noticed that Renesmee was not present at the dining table. Nathan came in whispered something to Vladimir's ear as they both gave a glance at Alec, which made everyone else in the room stared at Alec. All the staring was making Alec uncomfortable when Vladimir thankfully spoke.

“It seems that my darling daughter is not feeling well and is deciding to stay in her chambers today. Meaning Alec the duties that you would have had for her are canceled today and Nathan shall inform you in the rest of your day.”

After Breakfast Didyme quickly left most likely going to Renesmee’s aid, Andrew was going to follow his mother when Stefan stopped him. Nathan went to Alec and asked to follow him to the courtyards outside. Before Alec entirely left, he heard Stefan requesting Andrew and Arianna to send a message to someone named Dimi or that something close to that name as that's all he heard.

Most of the day was spent introducing Alec to the guards quarters and the training grounds. The one that sparks Alec’s interest was the Dome training ground that Nathan stated only high ranking and special guards are allowed to train there. Apparently that the training that takes place in the dome is so intense that anyone that is a lower rank can be killed. After Alec was sent back to the castle to guard Andrew for a while, noticing the teenager upset apparently Renesmee locked herself in her room and is not letting anybody in. After the day ended, Alec was returning to his chamber when he saw Renesmee’s chamber door open to show Didyme coming out of the room. Didyme noticing Alec gave him a quick but pained smile before she left.

Alec looked at Renesmee’s door but decided to leave her alone and went to his chamber. Once he entered, he walked towards his kitchen to feed before he continues his way to the bathroom to shower. After an hour of standing in the water, he finally came out of the shower and changed into his nightwear when he heard soft sniffing. Looking around, he exited his bathroom, and the sniffing became a tad clearer. He looked around and when affirmed no one was in his room walked to the wall that connected Renesmee room to his and heard that the sniffing was coming from her side. Puzzled and after a moment Alec decided to check on her as seeing that if something was wrong with her and he didn't, he could be later blamed for her problems. He exited his room and stood in front of her door for a moment and then knocked on the door. There was silence with Alec only hearing the heartbeat of Renesmee coming closer to the door for a moment before it moved away. A bit irritated Alec huffed and went to open the door when he noticed it was locked. That when he connected that she only came close to lock the door. Deciding that he had no time for little girl games and problems went back to his chamber and ignored any sounds from her room.

Then the next day, before Alec could walk to the dining room was stopped by Nathan who told him that his duties were to observe training with Andrew and to spend the day with the prince as princess Renesmee requested that Nathan be her guard for the time being. Which further irritated Alec, but he did not voice it. Apparently, Andrew was also hurt at his sister for shutting him out and also avoiding him. Both went to training grounds and observed a training session of lower-ranking guards. Alec noted that although the vampires and half-breeds were ranked as lower than they looked anything but that which made him wonder what was the criteria to classify a guard. Andrew explained that his task for observing training sessions was to determine who would advance to higher ranks.

“Every month we have a week of intense training, and we determine who advance to higher ranks we start from the lowest ranks up to the special guards.” Andrew continued explaining while staring at a brawl taking place.

“I can only determine any decisions up until the mid-level after Stefan is in charge of higher ranks as he is the military leader.”

Alec looked at the brawl ending with both vampires turning to Andrew and Bowing while Andrew nodded at who will advance and ask for the next match to take place.

Then he turns to Andrew. “Which rank do you think I will be placed?”

Andrew hummed in thought and held his hand up to pause the match before turning his attention to Alec.

“I can't say for sure as you are a special case, but Stefan will probably make you have training test with the higher ranking guards which are happening in two days from now.”

After that Andrew resumed the match which ended with the winner tearing the arm off his opponent which angered Andrew.

“YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED WITHOUT PERMISSION!”

Then what Alec witness was Andrews power and make him try to understand it. The Vampire was seen trying to fight an invisible force before he grabs his own arm and with a scream tore off his own arm. With that both vampire left to the infirmary and Andrew huffed.

Alec raised his eyebrow “I been meaning to ask you what exactly is your power I felt with…. The incident of Elijah?”

Andrew looked at Alec before smirking at him. “Trying to find all our secrets to destroy us, Alec?” “I'm joking heh… basically, I can make people do the opposite of what they do… with this situation, the vampire knew I would want to punish him and with his defense, I was able to use my power.”

Alec nodded but before he could ask another question he thought he smelled two familiar scents when a huge roar broke his thoughts. Both him and Andrew turned to the source of the roar when they saw two people in cloaks walking towards the Dome behind them was a wolf growling at another wolf into submission and leading it towards the Dome.

“This changes everything..”

Alec turned towards Andrew wondering what he meant about that. Andrew turned to Alec for a moment after returning his attention to the sign in front.

“It seems that Dimi has come early with our package meaning tomorrow will be the training for the special guards.”

After the two cloaks and Nathan return from the dome, one cloak left with Nathan back to the castle before the other could follow was stopped and walk towards Alec and Andrew. When the figure stood in front of the person was revealed to be Renenesme who was glaring at her brother. A moment of silence and tension between the twins when Andrew engulfed his sister in an embracing and placing a tender kiss to her head before releasing her. Once she stepped back Renesmee stared at her brother for a moment, after glancing at Alec and left to return to the castle. After Renesmee was out of hearing distance Andrew sighed.

“I hate when she becomes like… hate how it eats her up… and I hate they keep forcing to use it.”

“I don't understand Andrew?” Alec asks while staring at Renesmee’s figure.

Andrew glanced at Alec “ Stefan And Vladimir they make her do things for their favor regards on how it affects my sister. Know this Alec Renesmee had a harsh childhood and anybody she considers dear she wants to protect with all her being. Unfortunately since a lot of people can easily fall for her which Vladimir and Stefan use this to their advantage and make use of her powers to harm people. Each time this happens it causes her pain and she shuts down for a while. This time is the worst case I've seen and I hate seeing her like this and not being able to cheer her up.”

After this both vampire and prince return with Andrew parting way to go to his chamber and Alec returning to his. There in front of his chamber waiting for him was Renesmee who turned towards him when she noticed him and dropped her head. Alec stood a front of her for a moment as neither made the effort to speak. After sighing Renesmee look up at him.

_“Alec if I can a moment to talk to you in your chambers”_

Alec looks at her trying to get used to her communicating through her powers when he nodded and opened his chamber. The two walked in and awkwardly stood in the middle of the room nither taking a seat.

“ _I'm sorry….”_

Alec looked puzzled before Renesmee decided to voice her apology.

“Alec I’m sorry..”

“For what..”

“For breaking your trust, for forcing you to kill someone…”

at this point, her eyes started to water. Alec then understood Andrew's rant… Renesmee felt guilty for forcing to kill Elijah, which made and conclude she thought of him as some friend.

“It's fine-”

“But its not I broke your wishes of me not using my power on you and then I made you kill your own. I already made you a prisoner, and I seem to keep making it worse for you with more time you spent here,” she explained as she started to sob silently.

Alec stared at the half-breed princess and felt pity and guilt. This sight just reminded him of the little girl terrified of being killed for merely existing in their world. She looked pure and serene; it made him compare to an angel.

“Its fine Renesmee you were following orders, that you knew you had to follow unless you too wanted to be punished for your actions.”

Seeing that it make Renesmee feel any better, he sighed and gave a gentle hug, which made her tense for a moment before she too returned the embrace.

“Angel I promise its fine… I don't have any grudge against you, and you had to do your duty, just like I had to do a duty years ago and you didn't hold any grudges against me.”

Renesmee stared up to him and nodded, giving a confirmation that he was correct, which only made his heart clench and tighten.

“Then don't let it eat you up angel…”

“Ok….”

After a few moments of Renesmee and Alec embracing, a cough broke them off as if they were fire to each. To turn to the source which happens to be Andrew giving each a puzzled look with a small glare towards Alec.

“Stefan and Vladimir have ordered for us to introduce Alec to Dimi.”

Renesmee tensed up and looked at Alec as she spoke: “But I don't think that is a good idea Andrew they-”

“I know sissy, but they ordered it come on it should be now than later.”


	6. Enter Dimi

Renesmee sighed but agreeing with her brother, after all, it was no use arguing against her father and uncle. She nodded and led both boys out of Alec’s chamber and towards the throne room. The walk towards the room was a silent one with Renesmee nervously biting her lip and occasionally looking back at her brother and Alec. Both boys saw her glances, and while Andrew gave her a comforting smile, Alec became confused about why she was so nervous about the meeting. In front of the throne room was Nathan, waiting for the three of them, once he noticed went towards them and smiled at the twins while nodding to Alec. When Renesmee saw the handcuffs he was holding, she grimaced, knowing what will happen. 

“My masters want me to make sure you won’t do anything reckless Volturi, so they have asked me to cuff you,” Nathan stated while cuffing Alec. 

“You do know I can easily break them off, right?” Questioned Alec but allowed himself. 

“They aren’t regular cuffs Volturi,” Nathan answered back while rolling his back, then turned to Renesmee. “They want you to enter first Ren, to become a shield if one or the other should try something.”

Renesmee sighed, “I don’t like how they are insinuating that there will be a physical confliction between them that I have to act like a barrier.” then walked past the three boys but was stop by Nathan. 

“I know Ren, but it's better to be safer than risking it; hopefully, they’re smart and won’t do anything dumb.” He explained while caressing her cheek. 

Andrew cleared his throat and glared at Nathan “I think you should go sissy lets try not to drag this out any longer.” 

Alec, in the background, stared as Renesmee left, entering the throne room, while an ugly feeling formed in the bottom of his stomach from seeing the interaction between the shapeshifter and half-vampire. However, before he could question the feeling, he was asked to be in the middle of both Romanian’s and followed to enter the same room the princess had entered when he heard a beautiful sound. It was laughter from a female and male, but what he caught as beautiful was the female’s laugh, it sounded like wind chimes blowing from the wind. Nathan paused a moment before peaking in and after a confirmation opened the throne room. 

There in the room were the high raking guards standing in a semi-circle. At the same time, the royal family was either sitting or standing on their little stage rather similar to how they were when he was first brought in, and in the middle of everyone was Renesmee smiling in the arms of a figure whose scent again seemed familiar to Alec. Although once Rensemee noticed Alec, Andrew, and Nathan, her smile left her face and replaced with worry and untangling herself from the figure. 

“What’s with the face beautiful?” Asked the cloaked figure, but before he could turn, Alec spoke up, recognizing the voice. 

“Dimitri?” Alec questioned while trying to walk towards the figure.

While Andrew grimaced and both Renesmee and the figure tensed, but before Alec could walk any closer, Nathan stopped him. The figure turned, and there he was Dimitri, Aro’s best tracker, in all his glory, looking at Alec with confusion. 

“Alec? What are you doing here?” Dimitri questioned back, while Renesmee moved in front of him. 

“I could be asking you the same?” growled Alec while glaring at him.

“ I…” before Dimitri was able to reply; he was interrupted by Stefan. 

“I don’t mean to intrude in this lovely reunion, but we really must keep in the schedule, as you all know training for the High guards that would have been taking place next has moved to tomorrow. All thanks to Dimitri, who offered his talents and helped track our equipment for the training session.”   
Stefan spoke will nodding in gratitude to Dimitri while Dimitri bowed his head before placing poker face on. 

Stefan Continued, “very well this is how it will work, we have half of you train tomorrow with Renesmee closing the training session, and the rest of you will be two days after with Andrew closing off.” 

The room stayed mostly silent from the tension building between the two Volturi members, while there were a few vampires in the room excitedly whispering to each ready to show their strengths and talents to the whole coven. 

“If there are no objections or questions you may all leave except Nathan, Alec, Dimitri, Andrew, and Renesmee, continue your introductions, don’t break the room.”

With that, everyone left but those who were told to stay besides Arianna and Didyme, who wanted to be there in case anything happened. The was an awkward silence, and it was like you could even hear a speck of dust move through the room. 

“Explain” growled Alec while glaring, wanting to use his power when he noticed he couldn’t, which irritated him more and moving his glare at Nathan, who in turn only raised his eyebrow at him. 

“I told you Volturi these cuffs won’t allow you to do anything risky,” Nathan stated before he turned to Dimitri “you should probably talk quickly. I’d rather not have to deal with this, leading to a fight.” 

Dimitri nodded before turning his attention to Alec, “where should I start?” 

“I suggest from the beginning, dear?” Didyme stated worryingly 

Dimitri sighed “ It was about four years ago, during a mission that we were both a part of here in Romania, during that mission I caught a scent of vanilla and cinnamon and curiosity got the best of me, I gave the excuse that I was going to feed to separate from you and following the scent, but I lost it in the woods from the town we were at. After a month of it eating away, my thought I finally went back to the source and was captured by a few Romanini guards when I entered the forest. Vladimir and Stefan interrogated me as the guards tore my arms, but before they could behead me, Renesmee rushed in and convinced them to give me a trial of some sort. After numerous tests, they allowed me to be free roam and unofficially become a member of this coven.” 

Alec, still on the fence, shook his head, “but why, why betray Aro, when he…”

Dimitri glared, “Know this, Alec, I chose to leave because I don’t agree with many things Aro has done, for one almost murdering the very girl who saved you and me.” While pointing at Renesmee as she bowed her head in shame when both Volturi’s turned to her. 

“As well with what he has done to Didyme, his own sister because he couldn’t stand to lose power over her and Marcus, and now both are having to suffer being separated. As well with me, he took me from my family, my father, and mother figure because he wanted me for his collection, then threatening my family years later. I gave up on him centuries ago, but I couldn’t leave because I feared what would become of my family if I did. With the Romanian coven, they are giving protection to them and allowing me to leave this castle when I choose, something Aro never allows. You don’t have to agree or even like it, but I hope you understand where I’m coming from.” 

Alec stared at Dimitri and turned to Renesmee, and her expression...her expression was the same one he remembers from the confrontation between the Cullens years ago. She was terrified, and it sickened him, was she terrified of him? God, he hoped not, not bearing the look at her anymore, returned his gaze to Dimitri, finally nodding, and the air of tension lifted as everybody in the throne room relaxed.

Didyme sighing in relief, “well, let’s return to our chambers and rest, we have training starting tomorrow, and I’d rather not have my daughter injury herself because she was unable to sleep from this situation. Dimitri and Alec can talk more privately at a later time, good night.” with that, Didyme left to her chamber with Nathan, uncuffing Alec and leaving as well. 

“I’m going to escort Arianna to her room, see you tomorrow Remy, Drew…..Alec,” Dimitri stated as he and Arianna went the opposite from the rest who headed to their chambers. 

Andrew also went into his room, not before asking Alec to think carefully about Dimtri’s story before he judged and left, which left Renesmee and Alec in the hallway.

“Alec, I know it’s hard to grasp, but like Andrew said to think about Dimitri’s situation, you don’t have to agree but at least understand and respect it,” Renesmee said while worryingly looking at the boy. 

Alec only nodded, walking to his chamber.

“Do you want me to stay with you… I can try to explain…” 

Alec interrupted, “No angel I’m fine, its a lot, but I can manage, you need to sleep for tomorrow I don’t want my head on a stake because I kept you up. Sweet dreams.” with that, he entered his chambers, and as he was closing the door, he saw a Renesmee smile at him.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, rest well.” before she too entered her room. 

Sighing, Alec went to the window and sat on the bench looking out before sighing again and closing his eyes. His life was turning upside down with each minute, but at least an angel was guiding him through these trying times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter, but I hope you all enjoy, please review!

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you guys like so far, let me know what you think, and I’ll try to update soon!


End file.
